This invention relates to a container adapter for adapting commercial containers, and more specifically to an adapter that can be assembled onto containers such as, for example, commercially available water containers and commercially available carbonated beverage containers, to allow the container to be adapted for use as part of a liquid delivery system.
The care of a infant, whether human or animal, is a demanding task and includes taking care of every need a infant has at the time the need is required of the infant. One of the most important tasks in taking care of an infant is the feeding. This often includes the feeding of special formulas that meets the exact needs of the individual infant. In some cases, this means using commercially available canned formulas, while in other instances, this means preparing the formula using a combination of powered formula mixed with sterile water.
When the preparation of the formula is done while at the home of the infant, this process is usually straightforward and, although time consuming, can be accomplished without much concern about the proper preparation of the formula. However, when traveling, the preparation of infant feeding formula can be very problematic. For example, the water used within the formula must be generally sterile. This usually means that normal tap water cannot be used without heating the water to a level that kills most of the contaminating bacteria that may be in the tap water. Once the formula powder is added to the water, refrigeration is also necessary and the formula is only good for a limited time.